So Soon
by booth fan
Summary: Sam starts to think over their breakup when he see Andy with a new guy at the penny.
1. Chapter 1

So Soon

So this story takes place after Sam and Andy break up in 3x10, I don't know if anyone heard the song So Soon by Mariana's Trench, but it sounds like exactly like something that would be going through Sam's mind, if Andy was to start to see someone else.

I do not own Rookie Blue or Mariana's Trench!

Spoilers for Season 3, especially 3x09

The Penny was packed as usual after a Friday night shift; Sam, Ollie, Noelle and Best were sitting at the bar, talking, drinking and taking turns holding the new addition to 15's family, Noelle's daughter. It wasn't until they heard screaming and laughter that they looked over to the Rookie's table; sitting there was the usual gang, Andy, Chris, Dov, Traci, Gail and Nick however tonight there also a few new comers to the group that they didn't recognize.

"Anyone know who are those guys with the Rooks?" Oliver asked as he saw where Sammy's eye had wandered to.

"Umm… I think I remember Traci saying that they were friends that went to school with Andy." Noelle replied as she turned her attention to the group before looking back at Sam to gauge his reaction. One of the guys had Andy held close to him, he seemed to be entertain the group with some tales which had the Rookies smiling and laughing; something which they hadn't seen since Jerry had died.

Sam couldn't turn away as he watched Andy cuddle further into this guy's arms, thinking that it used to be him she would turn to for comfort.

_You say, sometimes, it's like I hardly know you  
And maybe there's somethings I never showed you  
Sometimes you're certain, but just can't get it working at all_

He truly believed in the reasoning behind his breakup with Andy, he knew that lately he seemed to be ignoring his own gut and going against the instincts of detectives and other senior officers. He blamed himself for Jerry's death; had he just listened to Jerry and gone to see the taxi driver instead of the bartender that Jerry would still be alive right now. Rationally he knew it wasn't his fault and that they had no reason or evidence to believe the taxi driver was involved in the case. Still the guilt of Jerry dying weight on him and all the 'what if's' in the world were running through his head.

But even though he though his reasons for the break up were valid, it didn't mean that he didn't miss Andy or that he stopped caring about her, stopped loving her.

_You say to yourself somebody better  
Will understand you more than I ever  
I'll shake his hand, and smile, and say I understand. Well I do  
That don't mean I don't think about you_

As he watched Andy and this new guy he couldn't help but think that could have been him, even though they broke up he couldn't help but wish that she was just as lonely as he was at this moment.

_I know we  
Said it's just as well that I won't keep, keep you for myself  
But, I don't want to see you happier with somebody else_

Oh, why can't you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely?  
Why can't you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely?  
Why can't you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely?  
I know you need someone too  
This just feels so soon

He didn't know if they he and Andy would ever get back together, he knew he said that he couldn't be a cop and be with her, but did he mean it? What if he were to go back to guns and gangs, if he didn't work with Andy then could he be with her? As these questions just flooded his head, he knew that he didn't have a good answer to any of them.

_I know some things should just stay broken  
I'm well aware this should remain unspoken  
But I've been working on the things that I was learning all wrong, oh  
I know sometimes I only twist ya  
And maybe I'm too proud to say I missed ya  
But what if here and now, I tell you that I'm all figured out?  
Or maybe I just like how that sounds  
_

Right now all he knew was as much as he wanted to be with Andy, he couldn't be but that didn't mean he wanted her to be with anybody else, is that selfish, yes, but it was how he felt. As he saw Andy lean closer into that guy and kiss his cheek he knew that he couldn't look at them anymore, he couldn't watch her be happy with a new guy when he was sitting there by himself.

_I know we  
Said it's just as well that I won't keep, keep you for myself  
But I don't want to see you happier with somebody else  
Oh, why can't you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely?  
Why can't you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely?  
Why can't you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely?  
I know you need someone too  
This just feels so_

And I know it seems beneath me  
But sometimes it's not so easy  
To wish you well and let you go

Maybe if he was able to think, if he could figure out what was going on in his head, then he could get a grasp on his feelings and he could decide once and for all if he could be with Andy, if he could make her happy and if they could work together and be together or if that wasn't possible. But until he figured out the answers to those questions he would keep his distance. He only wished that she felt as lonely as he did, that she was morning over there break up as well.

_And I say it's just as well  
That I just can't keep you for myself  
I don't want to see you happier with somebody else_

_Oh, lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely?  
Why can't you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely?  
Why can't you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely?  
This just feels so  
This just feels so,  
Feels so soon_

(Lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely?)  
Why can't you be  
(Lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely?)  
Why can't you be  
(Lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely?)

This just feels so,  
This just feels so,

He hoped that she hadn't already found someone to move along with, some one that made her happier than he did. Yes, that was wrong of him but it just feels too soon to move on, too soon to forget how he felt about her, this whole situation with Andy and this guy just feels too soon.

_This just feels so soon _

_This was meant to be a one-shot so let me know what you think.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**I first wanted to thank you all for reviewing and following this story, the amount of people reading it blew me away. It was only suppose to be a one shot, but it has now expand into a multi chapter fic! This next chapter was suppose to be up days ago but between getting my computer reprogrammed and then having the internet go down, this update got delayed. Lastly, between my last year in university and law school application, my scheduled is kinda crazy so I hope to have regular updates but I can not 100% sure when the next one will. Once again thanks for reading.**

This Chapter is in Andy's point of view

When Traci and Gail asked me to go to the Penny for drinks after shift I wasn't entirely sold on the idea.

"Ohh come on Andy one drink." Gail pestered her as they were changing after their shift. Today was a long day and someone had the stupid idea of pairing her with Sam. Not that she was usually bothered by that, it's just since Jerry died and their subsequent break up, things have been really awkward between them. It was 10 times worse than after the black out and retraining day incident. Sitting in the squad car for 8 hours of silence, only acknowledging each other when they got a call made for a stressful day at work.

"I don't know guys; I promised Rick and Justin that I would go out with them tonight."

"Who are Rick and Justin?" Gail asked as she was putting her uniform back in her locker.

"There some of Andy's friends from university; I haven't seen them for so long. Just ask them to come along to the Penny."

"I don't know…"

Traci interrupted Andy before she could say anything further. "Come on Andy, Rick and Justin will be fine with it besides they are always saying that they want to meet the rest of the officers that you work with."

"It's settled then, you are coming with us tonight, no matter what." Gail replied as she grabbed Andy's bag and Traci dragged her by the arm out of the change room.

When they got to the Penny Gail and Dov went to grab a table as Andy waited for Rick and Justin outside. Andy heard her name being called right as two arms grabbed her waist and spun her around. Once her feet were back on the floor she turned around to hug her "assailant".

"Hey Rick, it's so nice to see you." She exclaimed as she broke out of his embrace and went to hug Justin.

"Well it's nice to finally see you too, I thought you had forgotten about us."

"Really, like I could ever forget you guys. Anyways let's go inside where it's warmer and I can introduce to my fellow officers." Andy told them as she grabbed Rick's hand and led him to the table Dov had grabbed.

"Hey Dov, where is everyone?"

"Oh hey Andy, Gail is playing darts with Chris while Traci and Nick just went to grab our drinks." Just as Dov finished talking Traci came back with some of the drinks and Chris and Gail finished their game of darts. After everyone had taken a seat and introductions had been made Rick started to tell them stories about how they met in their first year of university. After sharing a particularly funny story about Andy trying to hit on this guy who turned out to be their gay psychology TA (teacher's assistant) the table busted out laughing.

That's when Justin noticed that a group of people over on the other side of the bar where starring at them. "Who are those guys?" he asked

"Oh, they use to be our training officers."

"Ah so let me guess the guy who seems to be glaring at me is your ex." Rick said as he turned to Andy. She turned her attention away from the group and moved closer to Rick to hide the heartache that comes over her when she thinks about her break up with Sam.

"Well he seems like a jerk to me, want me to go rough him up?" Rick joked. As those word came out of his mouth Andy giggled and kissed his cheek. "No, it's okay, besides I think you would be the one that ended up getting roughed up."

"What I could take him?"

"I don't know about that, Sam beat up the last guy who went out with Andy pretty badly." Traci added.

"Traci, Sam did not beat Luke up because of me."

"Oh please Andy, why else would Sam beat on Luke like that during retrain." Gail argued as she went to grab more drinks.

"Well then we can always make him jealous, besides I know so many guys who would do anything to have a shot with a girl like you." Rick replied as he hugged Andy closer to his body.

She knew he was just joking but still the thought of her going out with a guy that wasn't Sam made her feel ill. It just didn't feel right. It was too soon, even after everything that she said to Chris about moving on and after she told Nick that she was good, that she was over it, she still had feeling for Sam. I mean seriously she told him she loved him, it took her forever to say that to Luke but with Sam saying "I love you" was easy. Sam made her feel safe, she was comfortable around him, she trusted him and she still did. Yes he hurt her but to what she felt with him she would never take back, even if it meant dealing with the heart break she was going through now.

She looked over a noticed Sam that Sam was still staring at her, his mouth was turned up into a bit of a pout. Maybe he wasn't over her either, maybe he felt just as lonely as she did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this update took so long! This Chapter starts to get in to some sensitive stuff, which is why I am changing the rating to M just to be on the safe side. Thank you guys for all the reviews/follows, the amount of interest in this story is amazing!**

They had a great night at the Penny; she loved how easily her old and new friends got along. Rick and Justin have been so great to her, especially since she found out about her break up with Sam. Last night was just what she needed to get her mind off everything and relax. As she changed into to her uniform and headed into parade, she couldn't help but smile, she felt great today, the best she has felt in weeks. Andy walked through the parade room to grab a seat beside Traci; they started talking about last night until they saw Best come in and stand at the podium. He gave a rundown of the active case being handled by the detectives before ending parade with "Serve, protect and keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

As the officers got up and went to see who they were riding with for that shift, Andy noticed Sam watching her. She looked back at him, giving him a slight smile as she left to meet Chris at the squad car.

They had been riding around for an hour before they had gotten a call; dispatch was giving them a location when they heard two gun shots go off. Chris and Andy stopped the car and called it in before looking around to see where the shots had come from. It was then Andy noticed two men jump into a silver coloured truck and drive off, however they could only get the first 3 letters on the licence plate before truck was out of sight.

They pulled their guns from their holsters and started to approach the house. Hearing sirens in the distance, signalling that back up was close, Andy and Christ entered through the unlocked door. As they looked to the right they saw a women lying in a pool of blood, Chris kept his gun up, checking to make sure the room was cleared while Andy checked the woman's pulse. Shaking her head, indicating that she couldn't find one, Andy got up called in the homicide and helped Chris finish clearing the first and second floor of the house before seeing backup had arrived.

"Have you guys cleared the house yet?" Oliver asked as he walked into the house.

"Everything is clear but the basement; we were just about to check that." Chris answered as he and Andy moved to the door.

"Ok, well Andy, you and Sammy are going to go clear the basement, Chris I need your help setting up the perimeter. Then homicide is going to need to take your statements before they take over." Oliver explained as he waved Sam over and got to work setting up the perimeter.

Sam went into the basement first, while Andy followed behind him. Even after their break up they still knew each others' move better than anyone else. They walked down the stair flashlight out, making sure to check every corner. Just as they were finishing up they heard a banging sound. Andy quickly turned on the light switch that was hanging down in front of her and they both proceed to turn towards the noise. Guns pointed out in front of them, it took them a minute to process what they were seeing. There in front of them was a baby who couldn't be more than 2 years old. He was locked up in some kind of dog cage and he blindly stared at them. Sam quickly radioed Oliver to come down with forensics as Andy went to open the cage, Sam stopped her.

"Wait, we need to grab picture before we take him out. This is now part of our crime scene." Sam told her as he took Andy aside to wait for the forensic team, after they were given the go ahead Andy went to grab the baby. She picked him up and held her close to her body. He didn't even react, it was like he had never had human contact before. She brought the little guy back upstairs while Sam called Childs Aid

"Ok, were going to have to take him to the hospital to get checked out, Children's Aid is going to meet us there." Sam told her as he and Andy left the scene.

"I think I am going to ride with him in the ambulance, if you can meet us there Sam." Andy replied as she looked over to the paramedic who gave her permission to ride with them before helping her into the back of the ambulance.

"Yeah, ok then I'll meet you at Sick kids." Sam answered as he walked back over to the squad car before telling Chris to ride back with Oliver.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the review. Just a little background of Toronto, Sick Kids hospital is the trauma hospital in Toronto that explicitly deals with children from baby's to 18 years of age and when a child has suffered a trauma in the GTA (greater Toronto area) they are most likely to be sent there.**

After the paramedics took the baby into the ER where the doctors there took over, Andy was forced to sit in the waiting room while they checked out the baby. Sam had just arrived along with one of Claire's co-works from child and youth services.

"Hey have you heard anything yet?" Sam asked as he looked at Andy. Andy didn't reply, just simply shook her head. When Sam looked closer he thought he saw a tear slip down her face. However before he could say anything, one of the doctors came out to speak with them.

"You are the police officer who brought in the baby right?"

"Yes we are and this is child's aids worker." Sam to the doctor while sneaking glances at Andy to make sure she was okay.

"I am Dr. Hunt; the baby boy that you brought in appears to be approximately 18 months old. He is severely male nourished, has a severe case of diaper rash and seems to be lagging behind in his motor skills. By 18 months baby's should be walking and climbing, he however seems to have very little muscle control and isn't moving nearly as much as he should be."

"He was confined in a cage when we found him, so that probably has effected on his movement." Andy mumbled.

"Is he going to be okay doc?"

"Well he will have to stay here for a few days to be monitored, but he should be fine. And since he is still young with some physiotherapy he should be learning to walk in no time. If you would like to see you can come this way." The doctor told them as he led both Sam and Andy to the baby's room.

Andy hesitated before going into the room, waiting at the front door staring at the basinet in the room. Sam looked back before making his way over to her.

"Andy, are you okay?"

"Yeah Sam I am fine." She said as she avoided his gaze, she was not a very good liar to begin with but Sam could always see right through her.

"Come on Andy, I know you better than that. Seriously what is wrong I am worried about you."

"Well Sam it's not your job to worry about me, we broke up remember."

Sam stopped for a second before responding, he wasn't sure how much of his thoughts he wanted to share with Andy. "Andy, I still care about you. Just because we aren't dating doesn't mean I stopped caring. Now tell me what is wrong."

She looked at Sam and could see that he was genuine in his response and decided to let him into her head. "It is just I can't believe someone would do that to a baby. I mean they treat this precious child worse than a people treat animals. I know I am a cop and I have been for 2 years and maybe I am naive but I just didn't think people were this cruel."

"Andy you aren't naïve or stupid, you have a belief in the goodness of mankind and that is what makes you a good cop. You want to help people and you believe that people have some type of morals. Unfortunately there are cruel and horrible people in this world and people who harm children, especially their own children and among the most despicable, but you shouldn't let that darken your outlook on society and change who you are. I said it before and it still holds true, you have a lion's heart McNally. "

"Thanks Sam."

"No problem McNally, now let's see how this little guy is feeling." Sam told her as he guided her into the room. The baby looked up at them with a blank stare. Andy just couldn't image what this baby had already gone through in its young life.

"If you like you can hold him; it would probably be good for him to get use to human contact." Andy nodded and gently lifted the baby into her arms. Sam just stared at her an instantly imagined that it was his child that she was holding.

"Andy, it's getting late, we should probably get back to the station." She looked at him with understanding and carefully hand the baby over to the child and youth services worker and followed Sam back to the squad with the image of that precious baby boy still in her head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry I haven't been updating as much as I wanted to. Between school and LSAT and everything else I haven't been able to write as much. Thanks for all the reviews/ follows/ favorites.**

"Hey, any news yet on the murder victim yet?" Sam asked as he got into the station.

"Umm no identification on her, the home was registered to a Roxie Barker. We are cross referencing that name against birth records to see if this Roxy Baker has given birth to the baby that we found there."

"How about the car fleeing the scene? ˮ Andy spoke up.

"We are running the partial plate along with the make and model of the car which Chris gave us. Results should be in soon. ˮ Oliver replied as he walked over to the coffee maker.

"So all we can do is wait until results come back. ˮ

"Andy you know how this works, we can't make evidence appear out of thin air, we just got to wait. ˮ

"Well I just can sit here and do nothing, there has to be something I can do. ˮ

"Why don't we go back to the scene and interview the neighbours see if they can shed some light on the situation.ˮ Sam asked as he placed his hand on Andy's back.

"Yeah ok, lets go then. ˮ

The ride to the crime scene was quiet; Sam would continually look over at her, trying to find a way to bring her out of her. I thought about cracking a couple of his old jokes but he wasn't sure how she would respond to them.

They canvased the neighbourhood and most neighbours said the exact same thing, that the couple kept to themselves and that they didn't even know they had had a kid. They were at the last house and Andy was feeling particularly helpless.

"Hello Ms, I am Officer Swarek, this is Officer McNally, we were wondering if we could ask you some questions about a one of your neighbours? ˮ

"Sure, is this about the house on the corner? ˮ

"Actually it is, do you know them well? ˮ

"Well, the lady who used to live there was such a nice lady it was ashamed when she died. Cancer I think it was. Her daughter used to be such a nice girl before she started hanging out with that good for nothing guy. He convinced her to let him move into her mother's house with her, a freeloader is what they boyfriend is.ˮ

"Mam do you happen know the names of the people who lived there?ˮ

"Well, I believe Roxie was the women who owned the house, bless her soul. Her daughter name was Jessica, I believe.ˮ

"Is this Jessica?ˮ Sam asked as he showed her a picture of the women who they had found back at the house.

"Oh my that is her, I hope she is okay, she deserved much better than that boy.ˮ

"Mam did you ever see the two of them with a baby?"

"A baby, no I can't say I did."

"Thank you for your time mam, you have been a great help.ˮ

"Not a problem dear.ˮ

Sam helped Andy into her side of the squad before getting in a driving back to the station.

"We got some good info, Andy well figure this out.ˮ

"Maybe, I just wish there was more we could do, I still can't get the picture of that baby boy lying there all locked up. No one that young and innocent should be treated like that. ˮ Andy replied as she stared out the window. Sam silently nodded, trying to process the day's events in his own way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello I am so Sorry I have been away for so long, between LSAT, Law school application and all my other stuff, I haven't had much time to write and I didn't want to put up a half done chapter which I wasn't really happy with. I hope this chapter was worth the wait and I should definitely be able to update a bit more frequently now. Thank you for all your messages, reviews and follows it has really helped me focus on making this story the best I can.**

"Sammy you find out any info from the neighbours?"

"Actually yes, one of the neighbours identified the deceased as Jessica, the daughter of a Roxie, who use to live in the house before she passed away."

"That must be the Roxie Baker who was listed as the owner of the house, let me see if I can pull up the death certificate."

"Also check Jessica and see if she had given birth, apparently her and her boyfriend were living together in the house."

"Okay I'll have Diaz run those right away."

"Any news on the baby's condition?"

"He's doing fine I believe he is being released to the Child's Aid, he'll probably be placed into foster care or a group home within the next few days. I think it's time to call it a night, anyone going to the Penny since we have the next few days off?"

"I'm tired I think I am just going to head home. I'll see you guys in a few days." Andy excused herself from the conversation and went into the locker room to change. She was able to avoid Traci and Gail, which was good as they would have definitely begged her to go to the Penny with them but she was tired and she didn't feel like going out. She was sitting in her apartment, eating dinner, flipping through the channels on TV but she couldn't get the baby out of her head. Maybe she could go see him at the hospital, it's not like she was doing anything else. She grabbed her keys and hopped into a bus (ever since what happened to Gail and Jerry, she was hesitant about getting into a cab, even though she knew all cab drivers weren't serial killers).

As she got to the hospital and went up to the baby's hospital room, something felt off. The social worker who was watching over the baby was unconscious on the floor and the baby was missing. Andy immediately called the nurse to inform her of the situation and to have her lock down the hospital, before she called in the missing baby to dispatch. She took down the statements from the nurse, asking who had access to the room and if they saw anyone go in there. She asked security if they had found anything after their cursory sweep of the hospital and while they confirmed that the hospital was locked down they hadn't found anything concrete. Andy asked if they had any video surveillance and the guard readily showed her up to the control room. On her way there she was notified that Frank, Noelle and the ETF unit had showed up. ETF was trying to find a vantage point and create a tactical entry plan which would allow them to get into the hospital while Frank was communicating with Andy through her cell, trying to find out more information.

"Andy can you tell me what is going on?" As she told Frank the events that led her to discovering that the baby was missing and calling the lock down she scanned the security tapes to see if she had seen everything which could give them a lead.

"Good call McNally, who knows when they would have noticed that the baby was missing."

"Thank you Sir, I am looking at the security tapes right now and I think I found something. I saw a man quickly walking towards the hospital doors with a blank in his arms and it looks like there is an arm hanging out."

"Okay McNally, where is the location of the suspect and we will relay the info to ETF."

"He is at the north east hall way heading towards the exit, I am going to grab a security guard and I am head there now."

"Okay McNally, keep your cell phone on speaker so we can hear what is going on, I want to be able to keep in contact with you at all times."

"Okay Sir, I am on my way there now." Andy grabbed the guard next to her and ran towards the north east exit trying to get there before the suspect left. Just as she got there she saw the man trying to force open the locked door.

"Stop police." Andy shouted as she grabbed the stun gun which was given to her from security. The man turned around and stared at her before moving hi hand to his hip.

"Stop moving. Now when the security guard approaches you I want you to hand over the baby and then put your hand up where I can see them." The man hand stay at his waist and as he seem to move it closer to the waist band of his pants a bang went off.


End file.
